


Shore Leave: Irongate Wilderness

by ShoreLeave_IrongateWilderness (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 50th Anniversary of K/S Day, Camping, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Hiking, M/M, New Mexico, Post Star Trek: Into Darkness, Shore Leave, Wilderness, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShoreLeave_IrongateWilderness
Summary: Captain Kirk finally talks First Officer Spock into spending Shore Leave with him, camping and hiking in the New Mexico wilderness.Spock only agrees to go because he sees it as a disaster waiting to happen.Kirk wants Spock to go because he sees it as the chance to finally tell him the truth.“It’ll be fun! That’s deep wilderness, Spock! Where very few have gone before! Just us and the deer and wildlife…”“Wildlife, Captain?” Spock cut him off. “You did not say anything about wildlife. Are there bears? With your proclivity toward injury, we will be fortunate to escape with our lives.”“Hey, Spock! You made a little joke! See? We’re having fun already!”“Vulcans do not joke.”“Bullshit!”





	Shore Leave: Irongate Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveningstar10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar10/gifts).



> Originally published 9/4/17 through 9/16/17.
> 
> All chapter names are from song lyrics that fit that chapter.
> 
>  **Chapter 1: Up To The Mountain**  
>  **Chapter 2: When You Say Nothing At All**  
>  **Chapter 3: I Want To Stand With You On A Mountain**  
>  **Chapter 4: Tell Me That We Belong Together**  
>  **Chapter 5: I Think I’ve Found My Way Home**  
>  **Chapter 6: I Could Not Ask For More** (Chapter deleted at request of guest author)  
>  **Chapter 7: The Earth Moved In My Hands**  
>  **Chapter 8: I Will Be Here**

**Chapter 1:  Up To The Mountain  
**

“Captain, I am more inclined to remain on the ship than to participate in shore leave. Vulcans do not have the same mental and physical need for entertainment or change of routine to maintain mental acuity.”

“I’m sure you don’t Spock, and yet aren’t new experiences and challenges _exactly_ what adventure and exploring are all about? That’s why you became a scientist and a first officer, remember? And we don’t even have to go to the outer reaches of space to find areas we haven’t personally discovered yet! I promise you, it will be a week you’ll never forget.”

“With my eidetic memory, Captain, that is a given whether here on board the Enterprise or in the Wilderness with you.”

Jim had been trying for months to talk Spock into joining him for a week in the Irongate Mountain Wilderness, located high above the Pecos River in New Mexico, United States, Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy, TOU, *****  for their next shore leave. He was running out of time and selling points as the next shore leave was finally here in two days.

“Spock, I have this all planned out. We’ll have the complete experience!

“First morning, we’ll beam down to Pecos and rent a couple of horses and an old-fashioned pickup truck and horse trailer. Then we’ll drop by the Pueblo ruins and explore and climb around and search for ancient artifacts. Then we’ll head up to Cowles and pitch a couple of tents on the Pecos River. That will give us a chance to acclimate to the higher altitude and thinner atmosphere and practice our campfire building skills before taking off higher. Man, you’ve never slept as well as you will out there, surrounded by nature and the sound of rushing river water.

“Then, we’ll get up at sunrise and cook a real campfire breakfast before we head up Grass Mountain. It’s not that far to the Irongate Wilderness area. We’ll park the truck and trailer there since no vehicles of any kind are allowed to cross into the Wilderness, and we’ll saddle up the horses and head up to Lost Bear Lake where we’ll set up camp for the week."

"No."

“Come on, Spock! It’ll be fun! That’s _deep wilderness_ , Spock! Where very few have gone before! Just us and the deer and wildlife and—”

“Wildlife, Captain?” Spock cut him short. “You did not say anything about wildlife. Are there bears? With your proclivity toward injury, we will be fortunate to escape with our lives.”

“Hey, Spock! You made a little joke! See? We’re having fun already!”

“Vulcans do not joke. Nor do they 'have fun.'”

“Bullshit!”

“Captain, you are not going to drop this, are you?”

“Spock, I’m going, with or without you. I just think it will be more fun with you. I…think. There are more squirrels than bears. We’ll be fine! The bears'll never see us.”

“Is there not some law against going into the Wilderness alone?”

“Uh, Spock, did you forget it's me you’re talking to?”

“Exactly, Captain. And do you know anything about horses?”

“Spock, did you forget I grew up on a farm? Of course I know about horses. We had three of them when I was a kid. Look, we’ll be in Earth orbit in two days, and we’ll take a day to buy provisions and get ready to pack in. While we’re on the mountain, if you decide you just can’t abide it, you can beam back to the ship and I’ll stay and have fun by myself.”

Spock huffed with exasperation. “Captain, I cannot allow you to travel within such a dangerous area without a Security Team.”

“Are you out of your Vulcan mind, Spock? They don’t allow Security Teams in the Wilderness. And anyway, if you’re so worried about my safety, just go with me yourself and protect me! An extra set of hands is always welcome when camping out. And," Jim waggled his eyebrows, “we can roast marshmallows over an open fire! Now that’s _living_!”

“Very well, Captain. But I must lodge a formal protest with you against this foolhardy plan of yours.”

“Of course you must.” Jim merely shook his head in consternation.

“I believe you are a fine starship captain, Captain, but your camping experience leaves much to be desired.”

_If only you knew, Spock. You…are are much to be desired. And if this week goes as planned, you’re going to find out exactly how much!_

\--------------<><><><><>\--------------

“How did I allow you to compel me to this, Captain?”

It had been drizzling on them for much of the trip to Cowles. With Kirk’s inexperienced driving and the twenty-five miles of winding road up the mountain from Pecos, Spock had been unnerved at the dangers of potential hydroplaning; especially pulling a trailer with two living, moving animals whose combined weight was almost a ton and a half, not to mention Spock had often gazed hundreds of feet straight down over the unguarded edge of the road.

As Jim and Spock arrived at the small crossroads that was the site of the famous, long-abandoned and demolished Cowles guest ranch, they donned their leather wide brimmed hats, covered by transparent rain protectors, plus their waterproof riding boots and heavy long raincoats which were being whipped around wildly by the wind. The unfamiliar flapping noises and movements of their coattails were causing the mares, hopefully misnamed Wildfire and Loopy, much distress as they unloaded them, made obvious by their loud snorting. Yes, these horses were trained to trailer and unload easily and had been rent horses for years, but the unfamiliar could still make them skittish and pissy.

Fortunately, the horses were trained well enough in this procedure that even the two unskilled commanders were eventually successful, aside from a few bumps and bruises. Plus, the horses apparently didn’t mind being wet as much as the Human and Vulcan did.

"And what are a few bumps and bruises?" Jim reminded Spock, slapping him on the shoulder. "That's all in an average day's work back onboard the ship. We'll show them off like badges of honor to prove to the crew we had more fun than they did this week!"

After tying the horses’ lead ropes to pine trees and filling water and feed buckets for them, the officers determined it would be a two-man chore to set up each tent in this blowing rain.

After an hour fighting the wind, the rain, and each other over the most logical steps for assembly of the first tent under weather duress, Jim determined there actually would be room for both of them in the one, rather than wasting more time erecting the second tent.

Jim was secretly excited at the thought of this, and he was even more pleased with himself to not only convince Spock of the logic behind it but more importantly to be able to seamlessly work the word “erection” into the discussion.

Next job to tackle was the campfire, which would have provided a challenge had they not packed in their own dry firewood and handy-dandy phasers which would light it up even under the worst weather conditions. Even rain would be no match for advanced phaser fire!

Except, of course, it was and so was the wind. The twigs, branches, and small logs refused to stay lit more than 13.2 seconds.

Not to be _Kobiyashied_ or _Marued_ , Jim determined to put the fire on hold for a while and focus on his next task—laying out their sleeping bags on the floor of the tent without getting them soaked.

Spock determined his next task was to stay out of the captain’s way as he watched him fight the heavy fabrics as though they were enemies to be vanquished.

Spock then reminded himself that Vulcans do not roll their eyes.

“Here, Spock,” Jim patted his first officer’s bedding. “Come try it and make sure you have room to straighten out comfortably.”

Spock cocked his head and lifted his eyebrow, determining just how wet his sleeping bag would become if he were to follow his captain’s order at this moment.

Doing the math, Spock simply shook his head “no” and returned to the much warmer and drier old-fashioned vinyl passenger seat of the pickup.

Kirk would have none of that and climbed out of the tent, returning to the driver’s seat.

Opening the door and sliding in under the steering wheel (and how quaint was it that they had rented a vehicle with a genuine, real-life authentic steering wheel?), Jim teased, “What’s wrong, Spock? Afraid of a little rain?”

“Captain, you barely fit in the tent with your long legs as it is. Mine are longer than yours. Neither of us will accomplish any sleep tonight.”

For a moment, Jim had to fight the urge to break out in song and dance, picturing a night alone, lying snuggled up beside Spock who just revealed himself to be longer than Jim (well, that was _almost_ what he said) while no sleeping occurred. This might actually work out better and sooner than he dared hope!

“Commander, I promise you won’t melt out in the rain. Tell you what, let’s go for a walk. We have rain gear and it’s absolutely beautiful around here. See that road there? It leads up to some really nice cabins, one practically a mansion. Some buddies of mine own it. From the top of that hill, you can look across at the biggest A-frame you’ve ever seen. That’s where we’ll be heading out tomorrow morning.”

“Captain, could we inquire about staying in one of those cabins? I would gladly pay credits to rent one.”

“Well, no, they’re privately owned, not for rent. But I do know a little secret about where the key is hidden outside my friends' cabin. If you want, we can walk the horses up there and I’ll see if they still keep it in the same location.”

“Captain, would that not be breaking and entering, and therefore illegal?”

“Uh…only if you get caught, Commander. And the owners don’t ever come up at this time of year. They’ll never even know we were there. It has a couple of large fireplaces, five bedrooms, a completely stocked galley, and a real-life working antique Jeep in the garage! And fuel, Spock! _Genuine carbon-based fuel_! That means it's ready to go!”

Jim suddenly realized what he had said. He just admitted to Spock that the cabin had five bedrooms. That might have just reduced the chance of his plans being successful by 80%. Damn. But a wet, cold, displeased Vulcan probably wasn’t going to be seduced easily anyway. Better to reduce the number of drawbacks than just hope for the best.

“Mr. Spock, even if we did nothing else on this shore leave, just walking in the rain with the horses will be worth it all. That’s something we can’t do on the Enterprise!

“That's _nature_ , Spock! Don’t you ever just miss nature and weather and clouds and sunlight and moonlight and stars twinkling, as they seem to do through an atmosphere? After all, stars don’t twinkle when viewed through the vacuum of space.”

“You, Captain, are what I believe Humans call a ‘hopeless romantic.’ There are scientific formulae for each phenomenon you just described. I fail to understand how these are conditions you would miss on the ship.”

“Aw, _come on,_ _Spock_.” Kirk jumped out of the truck and bounced around to the passenger side, opening the door and grabbing the Vulcan’s rain-soaked bare wrist to drag him back out into the open and over to the trees to untie the horses.

Jim, of course, in tugging the commander along, missed seeing the look on Spock’s face as the Vulcan’s touch telepathy kicked into gear. Spock unmistakably received Jim’s thoughts about what this trip was truly about.

“Captain…Jim. I have reconsidered my previous position and decided that before we walk, I _will_ check out the tent and see if it might actually be sufficient for both of us for this evening’s rest.”

Spock went over to the tent, and bending down, took off his hat as he leaned his head inside. He then carefully removed his raincoat as he crawled further into the tent until he had stretched out, causing minimal dampening to the sleeping bag. He pulled back up and turned around, his face at the opening.

“I believe I miscalculated when I previously concluded there would not be room for us both to sleep in here. The one tent seems quite adequate for the night.”

“That’s the spirit, Spock! I knew we could make this work!” Jim felt tingly inside. He couldn’t wait for nightfall.

“Ready for that walk now,” the captain called out.

“Affirmative...Jim.” Spock crawled back out, again donning his hat and coat, but not before the wind had blown his bangs and hair loose and disheveled, causing Kirk to have to fight back an instant bulge at the sight of how beautiful and sexy his best friend looked at that moment.

“Here, I have the horses ready. They’ll enjoy the walk as much as we will after that drive up the mountain.”

Kirk and Spock gave the appearance of a couple of cowboys from the Earth 1800's, walking side by side, leading their horses up the dirt road toward the cabins, tilting their hats toward each other as though speaking secrets, discussing anything and everything. Jim often glowed with laughter, as he so frequently found Spock much more amusing than the Vulcan ever realized or admitted to being.

Jim’s heart kept clenching as he took in the surrounding beauty of the pine and aspen trees, the brush oak and wild rose bushes scattered everywhere, breathing in the many scents of the mountains and the fresh water and the trees and wet flora and fauna. He was so glad Bones had insisted he bring hypos of anti-allergens so he could enjoy it all. The constant white noise of the river rushing loudly over the smooth rocks and along the jagged edges of the banks was peaceful and pleasant, as even the happy nickers and soft snorts and clip-clops of the horses' hooves were soothing.

The warm, low voice of the man he loved rocked Jim in ways he didn’t know he had the capacity to feel. Spock was totally unaware of the effect just the gentleness of his voice like this had on his captain. Jim wished he could capture these moments and hold them forever. Spock seemed so calm and peaceful in this setting, away from life-threatening situations and world-changing decisions.

It seemed the Vulcan was actually starting to relax and loosen his controls just a bit.

Jim loved him even more for it.

After about an hour, Spock surprisingly stopped. “Jim, I would like to return to our camp site. Now that the rain has ceased, perhaps we can build a successful campfire. I am sure you are growing hungry as you have not eaten in at least three hours and I am looking somewhat forward to you showing me how to roast marshmallows. I saw that you had brought supplies for…what was it you called that? S’mores?”

“You made another joke, Spock. We may make a human out of you yet!”

“I sincerely hope not, Captain.”

Jim's eyes sparkled as he chose not to inform Spock...yet...that S'mores were made with chocolate.

As they arrived back at their camp and secured Wildfire and Loopy for the night, Jim realized he had just lived the most peaceful and satisfying two hours of his entire existence. This was what he wanted. The time to just be with Spock, talk, share, plan, dream. Not repair or cure or conquer anything. Just to be together and breathe the same air.

And to fuck him. And to be fucked by him. And kiss and taste and gaze upon every inch of him. And make love to him over and over and over. And then again, of course, Jim had to fight back the pressure behind the fastenings of his jeans.

Hopefully before this week was over, all of those longings would begin to be fulfilled.

*** _TOU=The Original Universe_**

  
\-------------- <><><><><>\--------------

  
**Chapter 2:  When You Say Nothing At All  
**

Not only had the rains stopped, but as dusk approached and the sun slipped below the tree line, the winds had also finally died down. A quite respectable campfire was set, and powered lanterns were hung strategically around the Enterprise officers' campsite.

The ever-present rumbling of the river waters dominated the senses, along with the delicious smoky smell of pine logs burning, which always made Jim hungry for bacon.  He hadn’t brought any on this trip out of respect for his first officer, but he was preparing a mean pot of vegetarian stew for Spock and himself for dinner.

Jim had already downed two cups of strong coffee after Spock had caught him yawning three...okay, four times, and Spock had just started working on his second cup of spiced tea.

Previous campers had arranged large, flat rocks around the campfire pit for somewhat comfortable sitting, in case anyone didn’t bring portable chairs...which Jim really had meant to bring. This moment though, sitting here with Spock, surrounded by these sounds and scents, the beauty and warmth of the campfire, no reports, no pressure, no command decisions—this became Jim’s new favorite moment of his life. Strange how he had two of those just today and both were centered around Spock.

If happiness could physically be felt in one’s blood, then for the first time in his life Jim had happy running through his veins. He could never have imagined getting to experience all this himself, much less with someone so significant to his life as this Vulcan.

Significant…and handsome…and beautiful…and desirable... The flames danced in Spock’s eyes and on his face as his first officer gazed into the fire, as though the answers to the greatest mysteries of the universe were to be found there, if only he could stare into it long enough.

Jim never knew he and Spock could find comfort in silence, or perhaps it was silence that found comfort in them. Either way, it was a unique experience for Jim, who was usually bursting with energy and the urge to expend it all over everyone around him.

But right now, their silence settled around them like a warm blanket, soft and soothing.

The captain knew now more than ever that he would finally find true contentment if he could live the rest of his life like this. Beside Spock. With Spock.

And he hadn't even tasted this man's lips yet.

Jim couldn't have explained to anyone how he just knew Spock was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They had never even touched in any way. Well, unless you counted that unfortunate Spock-trying-to-choke-him-to-death-on-the-bridge incident. Other than that, no.

And yet, Jim had never been more sure of anything in his life.

The stew wasn’t quite ready yet, but Jim realized…he _was_.

This wasn't the way Jim had planned it in his head. He meant to wait till they had maybe hiked and climbed and debated the ways of Starfleet for a couple of days, giving him time to set everything up just right—and then tell Spock.

But the thing with the tent? That undeniably happened, it was going to happen, and it just seemed so right to happen, right now.

And to think, Jim had bought matching rings for them for just this moment, till it hit him that Spock didn’t even know how Jim felt about him. Somehow, on further thought, Jim had decided before they beamed down that saying, “Spock, pass the coffee pot and the creamer, and oh, by the way, I love you, will you marry me?” just might not seem logical to Spock, no matter how much it did to his Jim himself.

And Jim knew from the way his butterflies had butterflies that now was the right time. So he turned to look Spock straight in the eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say the words…

“Sp—”

“Jim," Spock turned his head to meet his captain's eyes. "Now that the winds have died down, I will go ahead and assemble the second tent so you will not be so crowded tonight while you sleep. It has been a long and arduous day for you, with driving in inclement weather and dealing with the horses. Since you want to break camp and leave early in the morning, and further since I have watched you yawn five times so far since we returned from our excursion, I believe it would best serve your health and enjoyment to achieve the maximum amount of sleep possible ahead of our drive to the Wilderness in the morning.

”As I do not require as much sleep as Humans, after we eat I will clean up everything and prepare for our early departure so you may go ahead and turn in, as you say.”

Jim just sat there gaping at Spock until he realized that might look a little strange, even for Jim.

 _Seconds. If I had just started talking mere seconds sooner, this night might have...yaaaaaaaaaaaaawn...turned out completely different. Another Earth saying verified: T_ _iming is everything._

“Really, Mr. Spock, you don’t have to do that. I feel perfectly fine and awake,” Jim said, yawning yet again. 

“Yes, Jim, that is apparent.” It was indicator number six, Spock noted, assured he had made the right decision in spite of his personal longings.

“Another joke, Spock. I do believe camping is going to be one of the best things ever for you.”

“And I believe the stew is ready for us. If you will tell me where the bowls and utensils and napkins are packed, I will retrieve them for us.”

“I believe they’re in…no, no. They might be….no. Oh wait. Damn. I think I forgot to pack them.”

“It is of no consequence, Captain. We can use our extra cups, and I believe I have in my belongings disposable utensils we can use.”

“That’s amazing, Spock. I don’t know too many people who keep emergency flatware in their away packs.”

“I believe there are many things you do not know about me…Jim. Perhaps as we spend this time together, we will learn more about each other and become...closer friends.”

“I’d like that, Spock…a lot.”

“I find it agreeable also. Here is your stew and what you Earthians used to call a ‘spork,’ I believe.”

“Where did you dig up that old fossil, Spock? That’s a pretty significant find in the world of antiquities!”

“You looked for native American pottery, I looked for utensils,” Spock explained simply.

“Oh my God, that’s joke number four! As I live and breathe!”

Spock immediately looked stricken—and then, just as quickly, his countenance returned to passive.

 _Uh oh…that was clearly not the thing to say_ , Jim thought as he saw the flash of pain cross Spock’s face.

“God, I’m sorry, Spock. I just wasn’t thinking. I don’t mean to make light of it. I just feel so healthy and alive out here, I don’t even think of it very often any more.

“I know watching me die was really hard on you. And hell if that’s not something very few people ever get to say.”

“Jim, you have no idea.” Spock looked his best friend directly in the eyes. “In fact, you truly do _not_ have any idea, do you?”

“I could see your face, Spock, though not very clearly. I saw tears in your eyes. I heard you say you were failing in your attempt to not feel. Spock, what…what do I not know? What do you mean?”

Spock sighed...and then contemplated. “Jim.” 

Spock hung his head down, suddenly realizing Jim truly had no idea how his death had changed Spock forever that day, as the first officer knelt before the glass door, watching the man he loved take his last breath. Looking at the fire again but not really seeing it, Spock shook his head and murmured, "No." _This is not the time to make such a life-changing admission, when Jim is exhausted. I should wait till later in the week, when we both do not have so much to do before reaching our final campsite. But..._

“The only time I have ever actually cried tears in my entire life was when I watched you die. Through all the loss, nothing has ever brought me such fracture of emotional control as watching you die as I could do nothing to save you. The pain threatened to smother me.”

“Spock, why? Why was my death the….”

“Jim, this is a discussion better left for another time, when we are both rested. But Captain, please suffice it to say I do not make light of you 'living and breathing.' I would prefer you did not, either."

"I'll try not to do it again, Spock." Jim looked genuinely regretful.

"Captain, go prepare for sleep. I will deal with everything else.”

“Well, if you’re sure, Spock. I _am_ beat. You sure you don't want to sleep in my tent? Or would you like me to help you set up yours?"

"No, please go rest, and I will see you at daybreak."  
  
"Thanks again, Spock. Sweet dreams." _I know mine will be._

"To you also, Jim." _Ashayam._

\----------<><><><><>\----------

  

**Chapter 3:  I Want To Stand With You On A Mountain**

 

Jim hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, and he could already smell coffee brewing and the scent of bacon frying.

Oh.

Dammit.

Bacon was the dead giveaway—he obviously was still asleep and just dreaming, since he hadn’t packed any for this trip. Not that he forgot it the way he apparently did so many other important necessities. He had purposefully not brought any in deference to Spock.

His alarm hadn’t gone off yet either, which proved it anyway.

So with no reason to open his eyes, he just stretched his arms out above his head and brushed his fingers against the rough tent fabric. Of course, then he had to pull his arms back down before there was room again for his entire six foot tallness to twist and bend and stretch his legs all the way out, toes flexing against the opposite wall.

And since he knew he was dreaming and not really awake yet anyway, he dragged his fingernails across his rock-hard morning erection and let them linger there, slightly squeezing, fantasizing that it was Spock’s sensitive fingers playing with him. Even in his dream, he knew Spock was only a few feet away in his own tent, sleeping comfortably.

Jim couldn’t remember a dream so vivid when he had felt this happy, or when his hard cock had felt so good. What he’d heard all his life was apparently true. Everything really _is_ better when you’re camping out.

He moaned quietly, humping almost imperceptibly under what he pretended was Spock’s palm, his head turning slightly back and forth at how exquisite it felt, his eyes squeezed tightly.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

Spock totally forgot how to breathe, his eyes glazing over and his mouth dropping open in wonder, as it became physically impossible to tear his eyes away from the spectacle before him— his captain waking, stretching slowly like a panther, lithe and limber and long in that tent.

Suddenly Spock gasped and swallowed hard as he watched Jim squeeze his penis through his jeans. He had never seen anything so erotic in his life, not even in his fantasies of Jim, as he watched his captain taunt at his erection.

Spock could barely hold back his own trembling just watching, wishing it were he lying beside his captain, his own hand driving Jim to moan and writhe that way.

 _Is Jim going to continue touching himself until he actually achieves orgasm_? Spock’s stomach was turning flips as he stared, trying to control lust-filled shivers up and down his spine, fighting the almost overpowering need to join with Jim’s release, as now the captain’s chest rose and fell quicker and quicker, his body stiffening and jerking, as his cock pulsed its relief. 

And now that he had watched Jim come and had memorized the look of ecstasy on that beautiful, rugged face, Spock knew his hunger could never be satisfied again until he could watch and feel and taste Jim come for the rest of his life.

Spock had awakened before sunrise and sprinted the five miles to a small store they passed yesterday when they drove through the tiny village of Terrero. As Spock anticipated, he was able to purchase several days’ worth of the smoky delicacy, widely known throughout this entire quadrant of the galaxy to be one of Captain Kirk’s favorite foods, and a lightweight refrigerated saddle pack to keep it fresh. He also purchased bread, butter and honey, plus different flavored jellies to accompany skillet toast, rounding out what his commander believed to be _the_ universal breakfast extraordinaire.

And he did not forget the disposable plates and flatware.

He timed the trip so that he could easily return to camp and have everything exactly ready for Jim to eat when his chronometer alarm woke him. Spock had the campfire burning at its maximum efficacy for cooking breakfast foods in iron skillets.

Perhaps he was breaking privacy protocols by sitting beside the campfire on the rock that faced Jim's tent as he prepared breakfast, but his urge to look at Jim as often and for as long as he wished without chance of repercussion was just too strong.

Previously, Spock had not thought it of such import to begin his morning first following his usual meditation practices in order to organize his mind and strengthen his emotional controls. He realized now, he had clearly committed an error.

Spock only knew he had felt a driving need to provide Jim with a surprise gift of his favorite breakfast foods.

This was a point for later consideration, because Vulcans do not have driving needs.

Except, of course, during…

No, that did not have to be it. This was a normal, average, everyday deeply-in-love with James T. Kirk driving need. Nothing more at this time.

Spock was becoming more and more aware, though, that being in love with Jim was much like living in unrequited Pon Farr to a small extent every day. Indeed, his body was increasingly demanding he put action to his cravings of love and devotion.

Perhaps he never even stood a chance of controlling anything when his captain transformed into a sexual Adonis right before his eyes. It was more likely nothing could have prepared him for what he had just been privileged to observe.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

It was the strangest phenomenon, this waking up smiling. Peaceful, content, soaked in warm cum…

 _Soaked in cum_?

Jim’s eyes popped open as his alarm rattled. He was lying on his side, facing out toward the campfire and…Spock? Cooking bacon?

Oh shit.

Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT!

Oh fuck, what had he just done? Jim turned on his back, staring at the low roof of his tent, raking his hand through his crazy, sticking-every-direction hair, turning at least nine shades of red.

 _Why me_? _Fuck!_

He thought back through the last few minutes and groaned. Jim apparently had _not_ been asleep. And just his luck, neither had Spock. He tried to imagine what Spock had just seen him do, the angle at which he saw it, and did _anything_ not get seen?

Nope. There’s no way. Spock had a ringside seat to watch Jim rub himself off, right in front of him. Fantasizing about him.

This was not a wet dream. This was a wet nightmare.

His first thought was to reach for his communicator and order the Enterprise to beam him out into open space.

His second was to become a sequestered monk. After all, the Pecos Benedictine Monastery was just down the river a ways.

They probably wouldn’t accept him though, because sometimes they required a vow of silence, which Jim might be able to maintain for all of four minutes. And when he spoke again, he’d probably be cursing about something.

Third?  He couldn’t even think of a third option. Maybe…he had an itch that just wouldn’t go away? That was _almost_ the truth.

Where were those rings when he needed them? They would have been a great subject changer. Only they could possibly have provided a topic of conversation more preposterous than this.

Well, he had to face Spock eventually. He might as well just do it.

Jim climbed out of the tent, face in full bloom. And then he realized how miserable it felt to walk like that, because apparently he had released quite a load when he came. So he turned back to grab some clean clothes and then headed toward the Winsor Creek restroom to clean up and change.

“Jim? Jim, your food is ready. Jim?” Spock called out.

Kirk kept walking but reached one arm back to wave off Spock’s query. “I’ll be back.” Spock turned back to the food he had prepared so precisely.

“10 miles. Round trip. On foot.”

Spock reminded himself that Vulcans do not sigh. Nor do they allow themselves to wallow in frustration when their loving efforts go ignored and unappreciated.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

When Jim returned all freshened up, he tossed his dirties in the back of the truck and came to sit down by Spock. He was wearing soft, well-worn jeans and a red plaid shirt, as the weather forecast for today was sunny and 78 degrees at Irongate.

“What did you do, Spock? Raid everybody’s camp during the night till you finally found all my favorites?”

“Yes, Captain, that is exactly what I did. So I suggest before the natives pull together a posse to come take it back, you go ahead and eat.”

Jim took the plate Spock offered him, along with fork and knife, napkins and condiments.

“Wow, Spock, this is quite a spread. Did you get any sleep last night, or did you spend all night rounding this up? I know you’re ingenious and pretty much can work miracles, but I don’t think even you can conjure up food like this out of thin air. Uh, you can’t, can you?”

Jim tasted the eggs, the bacon, the pan toast topped with blackberry jelly, all followed by several smooth, luxurious swigs of hot coffee with cream.

“Oh my God, Spock, this is fantastic! I had no idea you could cook at all, much less over a fire, and create anything that could taste this awesome! What a masterpiece, Spock. I am absolutely blown away. Where did you learn to make this?”

“Jim…I watched you come.”

Kirk gasped, causing him to inhale some egg, which resulted in choking and coughing as he tried to hide his face behind his coffee mug. He was absolutely mortified. He could only assume this trip was over, and Spock wanted to return to the Enterprise before it even started.

“Jim…it was astounding. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. The intensity with which you live. You truly are full of life. You show it in the way you bring your body to feel so vigorous. It was as though your entire body shot forth your orgasm. Do you do this often? Bring yourself to ecstasy like that? It was fascinating. I simply could not turn away.”

Jim was circling this stardate in his mind as the day Mr. Spock rendered him completely speechless. He had felt humiliated to be so carelessly visible, and he had walked away too embarrassed to even accept this amazing gift Spock just prepared for him, made even more amazing by the fact he himself was vegetarian and would not even be eating most of it himself.

And yet, here was Spock, not censuring him, but rather finding wonder in the very act of his self-gratification. And Spock didn’t even know he was the object of the accompanying fantasy.

Spock lowered his gaze to the fire, trying to help Jim feel less uncomfortable.

“Jim, could we table this discussion until later tonight, after we set up our campsite at Lost Bear Lake? I very much want you to enjoy your breakfast.”

“Spock,” Jim whispered, because his voice was still raspy from choking. “Where did you get all this food and these supplies? Did you walk all the way back to Terrero to that store we saw yesterday?”

“Please, Jim, do not allow your food to grow cold. We have the entire remainder of the trip to discuss anything you wish.”

\----------<><><><><>\----------

 

  **Chapter 4  Tell Me That We Belong Together**

 

 _…And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by,  
_ _And the wheel’s kick and the wind’s song…and a gray dawn breaking._ *****

After they made sure all their gear was packed and stowed, all of their campfire embers thoroughly doused, and they’d acquired a few more scrapes and bruises trailering Loopy and Wildfire, the captain scooted in under the steering wheel, his first officer in the passenger seat, filling the role of…

“Riding shotgun, Captain?” Spock had inquired. “I have never heard that term before, therefore I have not researched the associated responsibilities. I do not possess a shotgun nor any similar weapon that uses gunpowder and projectiles. Additionally, it sounds quite uncomfortable to sit upon any long metal weapon for an extended time period, especially on these bumpy roads.”  
  
 Jim sighed. “That’s just what they called the…guard, as it were, I guess. It’s the person who sits where you’re sitting, by the passenger window.

“In the North America, Earth, Old West days, there were two people who sat on top of a stagecoach: the driver, who gripped the reins and controlled the four to six horses that pulled it, and the other guy, who was ‘riding shotgun.’ Back then, he was the lookout for anyone who might approach them to attack the coach and rob its passengers or steal cargo. He _held_ a weapon. He didn’t sit on it.”

Jim just shook his head. _Damn literal Vulcan in your fancy black riding pants and that soft merino turtleneck…I’ll show you sitting on a long.....Dammit, Jim, stop it! Concentrate!_

“For our purposes, you are just in charge of directions and the music playlist while we travel, and you’re the one who jumps out to open and close gates we come to on these old back roads. And, of course, if you see anyone approaching to attack us, give us a yell.”

“Humorous, Captain. But thank you for explaining. Now…what is a stagecoach?”

“Spock, just…just turn on some music for us. It’ll make this part go easier. And do me a favor, ok? Just…don’t keep looking down over the side. You’re kind of making me nervous.”

Still fresh off his embarrassing public organ performance this morning, Jim wasn’t really ready yet to either look at or engage in deeper conversation with his First.  Jim merely handed him his PADD which was already programmed with maps of the area and some music he thought would enhance their mountain experience, old cowboy songs like  “Wildfire” and “Thank God I’m a Country Boy,” “The Gambler,” and “Rocky Mountain High.”

Jim, of course, bellowed out along with each of them, especially waggling his eyebrows at Spock as he sang his personal favorite, “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.”

Spock reminded himself that Vulcans do not stick their fingers in their ears, no matter how acute the discomfort. They discreetly find something else to stick in them to dampen the sound.

It was only five miles up Irongate Road to the entrance of the Wilderness, but with all the intricate, hazardous turns, some quite treacherous because of the horse trailer and the deep rain-filled ruts in the road, it still took them an hour to slowly and safely crawl their way up the mountain.

When they finally reached the iron gate for which this road and area were named, Jim stopped before it. Both men jumped out and unloaded the horses, tying them to the fence posts next to the gate. It was getting easier with experience, each time they maneuvered the animals out of the trailer. Spock remained with the horses, as Jim went back to park the vehicle.

And Jim was quite proud it only took him five attempts to back the trailer up straight, close and parallel to the fence on the other side from the gate, exactly in the spot he wanted, where the pickup and trailer would remain alongside three others for the rest of the week. It was a completely unguarded and unmonitored area.

Jim smiled as he had visions of an Enterprise Security Team posted around the truck, phasers drawn to provide 24-hour protection from intruders. He doubted even they would intimidate any grizzlies, though. But since few people even knew about this spot, and campers obviously carried their gear in with them, he had never heard of anyone messing with anyone else’s few belongings that were left behind.

Sure, there were rumors of incidents with non-Human tampering, just out of natural animal curiosity. It had probably been two centuries since anyone reported seeing a grizzly in New Mexico, anyway. It was mostly the less deadly and aggressive black bears that were prevalent in this area of the Rocky Mountains.

Jim saw no reason to bother Spock with that part. He would make sure, though, that they kept their phasers holstered on their hips at all times in the Wilderness.

Or if things went as he hoped, _almost_ all times.

Although now that he actually thought about it, images of a tall, dark, gorgeous, alluringly naked Spock wearing nothing but a holster were really…

_Dammit! Focus, Jim! This is how I managed to screw up getting everything packed for the trip in the first place!_

Jim quickly shook his head to clear out those images.

After the truck and trailer were secured, Jim motioned for Spock to come help him get into the small trailer tack room and unload the saddles, blankets, and other accessories to prepare Wildfire and Loopy to hit the trail.

Jim taught Spock how to saddle Wildfire, the mare he had chosen, and to attach the different accessories required to safely ride her.

The captain wanted to kick his own butt for not teaching this to Spock yesterday. Had he known Spock was going to do something so foolhardy and ridiculous—and kind and generous—as to walk ten miles just to procure food for their special breakfast, he would have taken time yesterday to teach him to saddle his horse so he wouldn’t have had to walk. It still blew him away that Spock would go to such lengths just to...

_Wait. Just…just wait. Nobody, I don’t care who you are, nobody goes to such lengths to buy supplies you’re not even going to use yourself, and works so hard to prepare a meal for somebody else, unless…seriously, that’s just so beyond the call of duty…why did Spock do that? And…why did he cry for the first time in his life when I died? What…why did Spock think that me getting my rocks off earlier in the tent was fascin…_

“Jim," Spock interrupted his reverie, "Is all of my riding gear correctly attached?” Jim just looked at Spock’s face—especially at his eyes.

 _Is there something there? Something stronger than I had ever noticed? If so, why the hell was it so hard to get him to come on this trip with me?_ _Fuck, Jim—you’re gonna get us both killed if you don’t pay attention_ now _!_

“Here, Spock, you need to tighten your cinch more to secure the saddle so it doesn’t move on you, or you’ll fall. You won’t hurt the horse—and be sure you pull it as she exhales, or it still won’t be safe for you, ‘cause she’ll try to trick you by holding her breath in. There, you see? Easy peasy. You got it!”

Jim then saddled Loopy and double-checked everything. They loaded their saddle bags and gear equally balanced behind their saddles, sleeping bags and clothes rolled up tightly and tied behind the cantles. The tents would be next.

“Jim, I was thinking that since we know now that we both can fit in one tent, we should, for the sake of the horses’ comfort, leave one behind and just take both sleeping bags.”

Kirk’s heart skipped a beat with anticipation and he swallowed hard. No matter what else did or didn’t happen, this meant Spock would be sleeping close beside him for the next few nights, by his own choice. As if Jim could sleep with the kind of hard-on he’d have, lying next to Spock.

_You gotta tamp this down, man, or you’re gonna throw up from nerves. I guarantee Spock isn’t going to find puking very fascinating or life-affirming. Get a grip on yourself. Oh wait, that’s what already got me in trouble this morning!_

Jim’s inner voice was really starting to annoy him.

One last check to make sure everything was loaded on the horses and the truck was locked, the key secured in Jim’s pack, and they were ready to head out. Spock opened the latch on the gate and pulled it open wide, as Jim took both horses’ reins and walked them through. After securing the gate, Spock walked to the wrong side of his horse, preparing to climb aboard.

“No Spock, you always mount a horse from their left side. Here, let me help you.”

Spock had already thoroughly researched all there was to know about horses, saddling them, mounting them, riding them.

But he also knew his captain received great satisfaction from thinking he was teaching the Vulcan something new. And as tactile as Jim always was, this provided 78.41% increased likelihood that Jim's hands would touch Spock's person.

Jim showed Spock to hold onto the saddle horn with his left hand, as he guided Spock’s left boot solidly into the stirrup and then aided him to throw his right leg over the horse’s back.

Spock carefully hid his pleasure as the back of his leg tingled warmly where Jim had just anchored his hand to help him.

Jim then moved to the starboard side to make sure Spock’s boot was securely pushed into the right stirrup. Without thinking, Jim then reached up and patted two quick slaps on Spock’s upper right thigh, as he bent down to double-check the cinch. Spock instantly grew one point three inches longer.

“You’re all ready, Spock. How does that feel?”

“It does indeed feel adequate, Captain.”

Jim chuckled as he grabbed Spock’s reins and guided Wildfire to walk around the area as Spock held tightly onto the saddle horn.

_Fuuuuuuuck……I've never wanted to be a saddle horn so much in my life._

Jim cleared his throat. “Here, Spock, take your reins now. Let’s give you a chance to get used to Wildfire. I think she’s pretty tame, so it should be easy to get to know her and her moves before we take off.”

He wanted to make sure he gave the Vulcan plenty of opportunity to adapt his body movements to the walking gaits of the 1,200 pound horse below him and to use the reins to turn her.

Jim thought Spock picked up quickly on the computations of the rocking body movements needed to match the different gait styles and speeds of his horse. For the most part, as they would soon be traveling the ten miles up to Lost Bear Lake, they would be taking it nice and easy at about no more than two point five miles an hour, much more slowly than Spock had walked to Terrero that morning and about the same distance. At this rate, and depending on how often they stopped, they would reach the lake in about three hours, take another hour to scout out the perfect location by the water to pitch their tent and set up camp, and then have everything secured and a campfire prepared for ignition at sunset within another two.

_Oh my God….how am I going to make it to the lake, watching Spock’s hips roll and bounce like that? Nobody’s around here at all right now. I swear I’m going to rip him down off that horse right now and…_

“Jim, I believe that is enough practice. I think I understand the geometric patterns of matching Wildfire’s steps.”  
  
_Just a few hours to wait..._

Then later, after they would set up camp, Jim thought it would be a good plan to grab some grub and hike awhile so that in about ten hours, he would prepare a pot of coffee for himself and tea for Spock and then, as they sat by the campfire, warming their hands around their steaming mugs, Jim would tell Spock he was in love with him.

Hopefully, by the time they climbed into the tent together in about ten and a half hours, they would be a permanent couple, climbing inside each other and making love all night. Jim would finally know the taste of Spock’s mouth, the feel of his arms around him, and…  
  
_Down, boy! Dammit! Save it for tonight._

Jim gritted his teeth in attempt to will his growing bulge back down to normal size so he could even climb onto his own horse.

Moving to Loopy’s port side, Jim nudged all his bindings to ensure they were securely fastened and his saddle stable.

Spock then watched in unguarded awe as this gorgeous man gracefully leapt up into his saddle, Jim’s right leg easily and powerfully swinging over the horse’s back as though he did this every day.

After making sure they were both seated securely, Jim flashed Spock a smile of such pure joy that Spock almost melted off his saddle. Spock was certain that if he didn’t already love Jim so much it hurt, he would have fallen in love with him in that moment.

“Let’s go! Follow me, Spock—we’re heading northeast and we’ll be there about 13:30."

Jim led the way as they headed along the trail above the Pecos River, the cliffs beside them steep down to the water.

Forgetting he had not actually sat a horse in years, Jim realized maybe he ought to have trotted a few practice rounds himself. He wasn’t going to fall off, obviously, but he didn’t want to bounce like a baby on its daddy’s knee, either. A starship captain had a certain decorum to maintain. Right now, that might take some work.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

As Spock followed Jim’s lead, he again had the chance to openly gaze at and admire his captain’s incredibly sensuous, handsome body—his rippling muscles, his tall, lean back and strong shoulders, his narrow hips and long, powerful legs, his light brown hair blowing wildly in the breeze—without anyone else’s knowledge. The way Jim sat a horse was one of the most erotic things Spock could imagine, aside from fantasizing Jim sitting on him.

Spock was still young, as Vulcan lifetimes and physiology go, and he was only now coming into the age of his personal sexual awareness. He had previously carried on a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura, based on future expectations of his species to mate and further the population of Vulcan before, and now New Vulcan. He had never even considered whether his own physiology was more attuned to males or females.

But when he had knelt before Jim, barely able to continue after the excruciating emotional pain of watching Jim die, gender was no longer really an issue. He was laser focused on this one being, this man, and an encompassing love and grief for him. There would never be another.

The only thing that kept him going at that point was his consuming need for Vulcan justice, to punish and kill Khan for creating the circumstances that destroyed Jim and almost everyone on the Enterprise.

At this life-altering realization, Spock promptly ended his relationship with Uhura and went into mourning for this man he had not even realized he loved with all his being.

The day Dr. McCoy brought Jim back to life with Khan’s blood was the happiest day of Spock’s life—a day without compare. Spock determined at that point in time to be at Jim’s side, to have him in his life in any way, in every way Jim would allow.

Thus, yesterday, when Jim touched his wrist and Spock realized Jim’s deep love for him, everything changed. He would need to hold back his own emotions no longer. It was the most freeing, though brief, mind touch of his life.

Spock’s trip to Terrero this morning had served two purposes: one to get supplies with which to surprise Jim; but also to be able to comm and converse with Dr. McCoy in private, to learn if Jim had discussed this trip with him and any plans Jim had for it which Spock had not been told.

For the first time, the doctor had been willing to include Spock in his confidence. It had proven to be a very productive call.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

“There it is, Spock, over that knoll. That’s Lost Bear Lake. It’s just like the satellite holos portrayed it. From what I saw, the most level ground next to the lake is over on the east side. Let’s head that direction and find out.”

In no time, the commanders found a perfect spot to pitch their tent. There were plenty of pine and aspen trees and lots of fallen limbs to break up for campfires. They would have easy access to the lake, close enough to hear the gentle lullaby of small waves lapping the shore. Jim was realizing more and more how much he loved the sound of water. This must have been the draw to seafaring captains from centuries past, when they left everything behind to sail the oceans, no matter what unknown dangers faced them.

The men quickly pitched their tent, so easy this time with no blinding rain or whipping winds to interfere.

They led the horses to the water to allow them to drink their fill, and then tied them to trees surrounded by rich, thick grass to munch.

Spock scavenged around collecting larger rocks and smaller dead branches and twigs to prepare their campfire for later.

“These will work well, will they not, Jim, for our needs?”

“Perfect, Spock. You want to start a small fire first just to test it? We can warm up some vegan stew for a late lunch and then go exploring.”

“That is agreeable, Captain. I will also set up the lanterns in case it is starting to grow dark by the time we return.”

“I think I’m a little sore from sitting on that saddle. It’s been a long time since I’ve done that—I guess I was just a scrawny boy last time.”

“I can tell a physical difference myself, but it is definitely within my tolerance level,” Spock observed.

Jim snorted. “The things you say, you silver-tongued devil, you. Oh—and speaking of silver tongued devilish things, let’s designate right now the direction of our restroom for this outing. It’s one of those sensitive things you don’t really discuss ahead of time, but you have to be aware there are no facilities for miles and miles. You just have to find your most private tree and take care of your business away from the camp. There’s no one around for miles, so nothing to worry about there. You can take your supplies and hang them from a tree so it’s a fairly uncomplicated procedure.”

Spock merely cocked his eyebrow at Kirk, as they went about preparing everything for the evening. There were tight clusters of trees and underbrush everywhere. It was a bit primitive for those accustomed to 23rd century technology, but still completely manageable.

After a short time, their campsite was set up and organized and the stew heated. The men folded their sleeping bags tightly and used them to sit on as they rested by the fire.

“Spock,” Jim looked at his First, chewing a fairly large chunk of carrot, but his eyes smiling, “Thank you for coming with me. It just wouldn’t be the same without you along. I know we got off to a rough start to the trip yesterday, but I don’t think I’ve ever been so comfortable and de-stressed in my entire life. A lot of that is because of you. This would probably be a lot more complicated alone.”

“My pleasure…Jim. Thank you for inviting me. It is definitely unlike anything I have experienced before. Are you ready to go hiking? And, what is the difference between hiking and walking?”

“Absolutely nothing except the location where you do it!” Jim wiped his mouth and hands, laughing, and stood to look around.

“Which direction shall we try first, Mr. Spock? You have the honors of first choice.”

“Captain, not knowing this area at all, I defer to your good judgment.” Spock stood and looked into Jim’s brilliant, sparkling blue eyes—eyes that put the blue of the lake behind him to shame.

Spock’s eyes were growing darker and seemed to Jim to look right through his skin and into his very being.

_Not now not now not now!!_

Jim licked his lips to distract Spock from any chance he might glance down and notice the growing bulge in his jeans.

“It is no use, Captain…Jim. I already know you have an erection."

_Do the embarrassments of this day just never end?_

"Jim, if you look down, you will see I am also erect. And by licking your lips, you only force my own to grow larger.

“You have been enticing and tempting and taunting me for years now with that tongue. It is one of your most endearing and beautiful quirks. And it entices me to want to…”

Jim cut him off, lunging toward Spock, crushing his lips to Spock’s, mouthing them together with wet, warm abandon until both men could no longer breathe. As Jim pulled back slightly, he again licked his lips, and then licked Spock’s, intent on tasting every inch of them.

As they again released mouths to catch their breath, Spock reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box, the lid tied with a silver ribbon. He lifted the lid and then dropped to one knee, holding the box out toward his captain, looking up into Jim’s hauntingly blue eyes.

 _OhmyGodohmyGod…My rings…_ "Spock, how did you...?"

“Captain James Tiberius Kirk. I have loved you with every fiber of my being for an indeterminate length of time. But on stardate 2259, as I watched you succumb to radiation poisoning, I was brought to full awareness that I had been deeply in love with you, intensely so...with a ferocity I had not known possible for a Vulcan.”

Jim’s eyes were already shimmering and sparkling with tears, as his gaze alternated between the beautiful platinum bands and Spock’s love-filled, mesmerizing eyes.

“Then Dr. McCoy’s serum revived you, and I knew I never wanted to ever again leave your side, as you have allowed me to remain since then, as your friend. I was, however, unaware that you also have ardent feelings for me, dating back in time, perhaps even before the formation of my own.

“Yesterday, when your fingers wrapped around my wrist in the truck, I received your surface thoughts, which trembled with the truth that you are as fervently in love with me as I with you.

“James Kirk, there is nothing I want more in this lifetime than to spend it with you. To stand beside you, work beside you, live beside you. To lie with you, to watch you come every morning and every night and every opportunity in between…with me. To be One with you in every way possible. To share our lives and our futures, whatever they may bring.”

Jim’s tears were now spilling down his cheeks, as he was almost unable to believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing. It was all too perfect. And perfect just didn’t happen to Jim Kirk.

“So, James Tiberius Kirk…will you become my bondmate on Mount Seleya, according to the most revered and time-honored of Vulcan rites, and will you marry me in the most sacred of Human covenants? Will you allow me to spend the rest of my life with you?” Spock extended the ring box toward Jim’s heart.

 ***** Sea Fever  
By John Masefield

\----------<><><><><>\----------

**Chapter 5:  I Think I’ve Found My Way Home**

Jim, eyes still a little misty, looked into Spock’s face and took the ring box out his hand. He then encircled Spock’s fingers with his own and lifted him to stand.

Flashing that flirty smile that broke through Spock’s barriers, melting his guarded heart every time, Jim then lowered himself to one knee, still holding Spock’s hand. Spock looked down to Jim’s beautiful, wet face, and lowered all his shields, allowing himself to show a small, human smile at whatever Jim was doing.

“I have thought about and planned for this moment for months—well, not for _this_ moment exactly because I had mine planned for about three hours from now—but I’ve contemplated what I would say to you and how I could ever convey the depth of my feelings accurately.

“There’s no way I’m letting you sneak this privilege away from me now, Commander.” Jim winked. “I worked too hard to get you here to this place, alone with me today. It's my turn.

“Except, now I'm floating so high on your words that nothing I could possibly say would compete. For a stoic Vulcan, you sure have the heart of a poet…it was so perfect I would swear I heard angel wings rustling behind you as you….”

Jim’s eyes grew wide with alarm as his attention shifted to the unexpected movement, adrenaline instantly crashing through his system. He grabbed for his phaser, snatching it out of its holster as quickly as he could. But it was nowhere near fast enough. The huge black bear came out of nowhere with no warning, charging directly toward Spock’s back, the pounding of its massive paws reverberating through the ground, deafening growls and snarls heaving concussive waves of sound and putrid breath through the air around them.

Within the second it took to disengage the safety on his phaser, Jim had already lunged at Spock, shoving him to the ground and rapidly rolling both their bodies away from the bear’s direct path.

The massive animal’s speed and inertia propelled it past them, buying them two more seconds, during which Spock could seize and engage his own weapon. As the men stabilized out of their roll, they hunched down watching the male bear, even angrier now, turn and pull itself up to its full eight-foot height, staring down at its next meal.

Both men’s phasers, set to maximum stun, expertly targeted the center of the bear’s massive chest, still requiring a full five point three second discharge for the giant to be brought down and collapse, unconscious.

Without a second to waste, Jim grabbed his communicator.

“Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scott ‘ere, Captain. I thought you were on shore leave in the mountains, Sir.”

“I am…we are, Mr. Scott. I have a quick job for you.”

“Aye, Captain, just say the word.”

“Scotty, lying unconscious directly in front of me is a huge black bear. He’s stunned, but I have no idea how long he’ll stay that way. Would you please use these coordinates to target him with the transporter and move him to the top of Santa Fe Baldy for us, where there are no people?”

Scotty chuckled. “Of course, Sir, I’m layin’ in those coordinates now. Will there be anythin‘ else, Captain?”

“Yes, scan a twenty-five mile radius from my location for any other bears.”

“Scannin’ now, Sir. No, it appears you managed to attract the only bear in the area.”

“Good. Oh, and one last thing. Set coordinates for a force field, 500-meter radius from this point, to be voice activated by myself or Mr. Spock at our discretion.”

“Of course, Sir, give me five minutes an’ it will be ready for ya.”

“That will be all then, Mr. Scott. Just….hurry.”

“Consider it done, Captain. Scott out.”

And with that, the bear was immediately enveloped in spinning light and disappeared as the two officers remained crouched on the ground beside where it had been.

“Angel wings rustling, my ass! Mr. Spock, are you all right? I slammed into you pretty hard.”

“As I look forward to you continuing to do for many decades, Captain. But, no, I am uninjured. And you?”  
  
“I'm fine. Just glad it didn't get to you.”

“Are you sure, Captain? Perhaps I should verify your physical status for myself. I am aware how often you dismiss the seriousness of your own injuries.” And with that, Spock leaned into Jim, lowering him to lie flat on the ground.

“I believe I need to examine your mouth, first,” Spock narrated, as he maneuvered his body to hover over his captain, leaning down to cover his mouth with his own. Their lips and tongues thoroughly inspected every surface, increased moaning and passions rising until the pounding of their hearts had changed from being the result of the bear attack to being the result of two bodies wildly desiring each other.

Spock lowered himself, stretched full length against Jim’s body, his knee spreading Jim’s thighs apart. He ran his hands all around Jim’s shoulders and arms, as his mouth nuzzled and suckled Jim’s neck. His tongue found Jim’s ear and lavished it with strokes and bites, as Jim’s hips instinctively rolled up, rubbing into Spock’s answering hardness.

 _Dammit! I’m already about to come..._ “Spock,” Jim panted as he rocked his hips up into Spock. “I’m about to come. I can’t hold back…Want you…”

Jim’s plea was interrupted by the shimmering sound of a transporter beam, as Dr. McCoy materialized right beside them.

“Jim! Spock! Are you guys alright?” If there had been a ceiling above them, Jim would have bounced his head off of it, he jerked so high at the unexpected arrival.

“WHAT THE FUCK, BONES? What are you doing here!?”

“Yell all you want, Captain, but I’m your doctor and Scotty just got hold of me, frantic that you two were attacked by a bear! Obviously, I’m here to see what injuries you have that need treated.”

“Doctor, I am pleased you are here," Spock said as he rolled off of Jim. "The captain would not comm you so I was in the process of performing a perfunctory examination myself.”

“ _What_?” Jim lifted his eyebrow at Spock. “Don’t believe him, Bones. He was getting ready to fuck me for the very first time. Could you go away? Could you please just go away?”

“TMI, squirt, and not a second before I check for myself that both of you are alright and don’t need treatment. Sit up!”

Dr. McCoy ran his medical tricorder up and down Jim’s body, as Spock explained how Jim had once again endangered his own life in order to save his first officer’s.

“Figures,” Bones rolled his eyes. “Jim, seems you have quite a few bumps and bruises and scrapes that are not fresh. What were those from?”

“If you must know, they’re from the… _HORSES_! Oh my God, Spock, we didn’t even check on the horses.”

Jim wrenched himself away from the doctor and running flat out, he was quickly joined by Spock as he crossed over the knoll to check on Wildfire and Loopy. They had made no noises of fear or alert either before or since the bear attack, as far as Jim was aware.

They were both right where they had been left tied off, a bit skittish but untouched. They were upwind from the camp and the fact that the men had been warming up food right before the attack had probably prevented the horses from being confronted. Jim hugged both horses’ heads and stroked their noses in relief, and then hugged Spock for good measure.

“We’ll put the force field up every time we’re in camp from now on so there’s no chance you or I or the horses will be hurt by anything while we’re here.”

“That is an excellent idea, Jim. I want to concentrate only on you without concern for anything else bothering us.”

“Yeah? You want to concentrate on me? I want to concentrate on you. C'mere.”

“Jim, Dr. McCoy? Remember?”

“Argh! Fine, let’s go back and he can finish examining us.”

“I see him coming this way right now.”

“Jim, are the horses ok?” Dr. McCoy yelled out. “Do I need to check them over?”

“No, Bones, they’re fine. They weren’t touched,” Jim yelled down the hill. Spock and Kirk walked back to meet him.

When they arrived back at the camp, Dr. McCoy finished his exam of both men and declared them fit for anything they wished.

"Glad you guys weren't hurt. Let me know if you need me." Dr. McCoy actually winked at Mr. Spock as he pulled out his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise. Beam me back to Georgia. Everything’s fine here in New Mexico. McCoy out.”

Bones shimmered into thin air as Jim continued, “Now, where were we? Let’s see if we can pick up where we...uh…where are the rings?" Jim patted his front and back jeans pockets and since they were empty, he started looking around for the ring box which must have been dropped and forgotten about during the bear attack on their lives. “Shit – where did they go?”  
  
“I did not see, Jim. You do not think the transporter picked them up with the bear, do you?”

“Is that even possible? Wouldn't it alert of anything metal like that on a bear? Nah, I don’t think that’s at all likely. But then, the way _this_ day has been going, now that you mention it probably  _anything’s_ possible. I’ll check.”

“Enterprise, transporter room. Scotty, are you still there?”

“Scott ’ere, Captain. I hope you’re not upset with me sending the good doctor to check up on ya.”

“It’s fine Scotty. Hey, I need you to scan around this area for a five-centimeter square box containing two platinum wedding bands. I seem to have misplaced it in the bear attack.”

“Wedding bands, Captain? Aye!" Jim could hear the pleased grin in Scotty's voice. "Scannin’ the vicinity. No, Captain, there is nothin’ like that in your immediate area. Scannin’ further out, fifteen-meter area…..No, Captain, no box, no platinum rings.”

“Come on, Scotty. Don’t tell me you beamed the rings with the bear to the top of that deep snow-covered mountain!”

“At this point...uh...sorry, Captain. I’ll scan an’ try to retrieve them for you. Stan’ by.”

“Spock,” Jim asked. “While he’s looking, tell me. How did you find out about the rings? How did you get them?”

“After I found out about your feelings for me, this morning while I was gone I commed Dr. McCoy and asked him what he knew about your plans for this trip. It was somewhat arduous convincing him to tell me, but I assured him of my love for you and he finally took me into his confidence. He then arranged for a Yeoman to retrieve the rings from your quarters and beam them down to me before I returned.”

“So…while you watched me in the tent this morning, you had those rings with you already?”

“Affirmative, Jim.”

“So that’s why you wanted to defer talking to me about it until we got set up here, this afternoon? You were going to propose?”

“Yes. I did not want to spoil the surprise, and it was all so sudden to me that I needed time to consider how I wished to express my proposal to you. 

"Jim. I very much want to join with you. I ache for you. I have for a long time, but especially these two days I am drawn to touch you.”

“Spock, I can’t begin to tell you…”

“Scott to Captain Kirk.”

“Go ahead, Scotty.”

“Captain, I…uh…I apologize. Yes, the rings were transported with the bear. They appear to be…how do I put this delicately?”

“Scotty, just tell me.”

“Captain, the rings are…well, Captain, they’re in transit.”

“Well, that’s good, then. When will they appear here?”

“Captain, that’s not the kind of transit I meant. I mean, the bear is awake and moving. It appears the bear…uh…ingested the rings.”

“WHAT? Scotty, say that again! I could have sworn you said the bear ate my rings!”

Jim watched as Spock turned away and walked to the edge of the lake water and stared out across the mountain.

“Affirmative, Captain. That would be the only way they could be moving at this time. And it only happened an hour ago so it will be hours, maybe days, before the bear expels them, Sir. Unless you want us to…”

“No, Mr. Scott. I don’t want you to cut into the bear. Unless…could Dr. McCoy do that and remove the rings? And then repair the bear and set him loose again?”

“Captain, I believe it’s time for me to patch you through directly to Dr. McCoy and remove the middle man. You two can then give me my orders and we’ll go from there. Patching you through to Dr. McCoy.”

“Bones, are you there?”

“Yes, Jim, are you injured?”

“Would you just shut up about being hurt?  The fucking bear ate my rings, Bones. My very expensive, engraved rings that took me forever to pick out to give to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Those rings. Can you fix this?”

Jim and Dr. McCoy spent several minutes coming up with a plan to retrieve the priceless items. It was perpetually deep snow and below freezing on top of Santa Fe Baldy, so going there to find the bear and do surgery was out of the question.

The bear would have to be beamed either back to the Enterprise or to a warmer area, where Bones could perform surgery safely and also keep the bear healthy.

They ended up with the plan to beam the bear directly to the Enterprise and perform the surgery there in the transporter room, where it would be considerably safer and more sterile for the bear. It would be kept under anesthesia and Bones could take his time to find the rings and remove them with minimal damage.

Bones would return to the Enterprise and make the arrangements with Scotty as quickly as possible, as it would be safer for the bear the sooner the surgery began.

“Do you need us up there with you, Bones? What do you need Spock and me to do?”

“No, Jim, we don’t need you up there. We can get this fixed with minimal problems. I just need a little time. I’ll let you know when the animal arrives and the rings are out. You sure this is what you want, Jim? You don’t just want to get new ones?”

“I’m only sure of one thing, Doctor, and it has nothing to do with you or me. Just…just do it and keep me informed. Kirk out.”

Jim walked over to the lake bank where Spock was almost in a meditative state.

“Spock, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I really need to talk to you. It’s a little urgent.”

“Captain, I believe it is illogical to say something urgent can be categorized as little.”

“Of course you do. Spock, what’s wrong? Why are you standing out here?”

“Because I love you. Because you deserve the best of everything. And you keep getting shit on. You’ve given everything. You gave up your very life to save all of us. You finally planned to profess your love for me. I continued refusing to accompany you here.

“And then you allowed me to proclaim my love for you. We are finally ready to make love, ready to plan our lives together. You go to all this effort to choose and inscribe the perfect rings but then you are concerned it is too soon to ask me to join with you, so you leave them in your quarters.

“This is my fault. It is my fault the rings were here at all. If I had not interfered, they would still be safely hidden under your bunk. I have done nothing but interfere with this trip and all you had planned for months.

“Our rings, Jim, will have gone through the digestive tract of an 850-pound animal that smelled like rotted flesh.”

“Oh! Spock, I…I didn’t even consider that. You don’t eat flesh, and to look at your ring the rest of your life and know where it has been…inside an animal that tried to kill you. God, I’m an idiot sometimes. I’ll contact Dr. McCoy and cancel the plans. We’ll pick out new rings—together, this time.

“And now it occurs to me. Spock, would you even want to wear a wedding ring? I didn’t even think to find out first before I chose them. I have been nothing but selfish in this entire thing. I didn’t stop to consider your feelings about it. You don’t have to do that. I don’t have to wear one either. We don’t have to do any of that..."

“Jim, please stop,” Spock interrupted. “It is not selfish to want symbols of your love. You are working yourself up for no reason. You are asking questions and then answering them for me in the most negative way possible.

“Allow me to answer, Ashayam. Trust me. You need never allow your imagination to run away with you this way. I will answer your questions truthfully.

“Jim, the idea of wedding rings uniquely inscribed with our thoughts and feelings is an honorable gesture, and yes, I would be honored to wear your ring, as I know you will feel to wear mine since you bought a matching set.

“I would very much like to retrieve the original rings, as will naturally happen in a few days. The Enterprise has the capability to scan and monitor the rings and to retrieve them when the animal passes them. I want to keep them—have them polished and perhaps preserved in crystal, to remind us forever of this trip and this day.

“But I do not want us to wear them. You deserve more than that, Jim. You deserve the best of everything. I would be amenable to choosing new rings together and having them personalized.

“But what I want right now more than anything is for us to retrieve our supplies from the saddle bags, and for you to let me remove your clothing. You remove mine. I want us to enter this water and clean each other. I want to feel you against me, and I want to enter you and claim you as my mate. I want to meld with you and join our minds. And I want you to enter me and claim me as yours.”

“Spock," I murmured as I squeezed my eyes in the vain attempt to get my throbbing body back under control. "I’m…I’m gonna…I can’t…”

\----------<><><><><>\---------

 

 **Chapter 6:  I Could Not Ask For More  
** (Chapter deleted at request of guest author)

 

**\---------- <><><><><>\---------**

  
**Chapter 7:  The Earth Moved In My Hands**

 _Having a thing is_ much _more pleasing than wanting a thing._

Jim had wanted to touch Spock for so long that finally having him was immeasurably beyond anything he could ever have dreamed. Last night, when Spock claimed him and Jim claimed him right back, were the most amazing moments of his life.

And then, Jim grinned as he had yet another life-changing epiphany: apparently from now on, all of the most amazing moments of his life were going to center around being with Spock.

Hands down, Jim had amassed all the proof he needed to be absolutely convinced. He was now qualified to write dissertations and sonnets and silly love songs on the subject of how exquisitely pleasing it was to finally have.

Spock’s hands down…and up…and all over….and all under…and all inside, were beyond description.  Spock had explored every accessible inch of Jim’s body throughout the night, and a few inches he didn’t even know could be reached, quickly becoming an expert on the James T. Kirk body tour, party of one.

They would drift off to sleep for a short time, Spock’s arms enveloping him in what must be the embodiment of absolute bliss. And then Jim would be awakened by Spock’s fingers and tongue teasing in amazing places, doing the most erotic things imaginable. Jim felt like he must have lost five pounds from all the fun Spock had put him through over the past few hours.

Spock had never even kissed a man before last evening, but Jim would never know it from the way Spock’s mouth brought his own to feel, bruised and swollen and possessed, and yet starved for more and more. Spock’s arduous kisses and bites and sucks drove Jim practically crazy with insatiable lust.

But at this moment, last night’s records were being shattered by that very same mouth working hungrily between Jim’s thighs. What Spock lacked in experience, he made up for with exuberance and desire and the almost desperate drive to make Jim forget anyone else who had ever been near this part of his body before.

It was working.

Spock’s mouth may have been moving with the inelegance of unfamiliarity, but his intense passion and commitment inflamed every nerve in Jim’s swollen cock to the ultimate heights of rapture. And then kept him throbbing there for as long as possible, teasing Jim just short of the edge of exploding, all the while trembling himself as he savored Jim’s moaning and begging for relief. And then repeating the procedure over and over until Jim thought he was going to lose his mind. Jim had never felt anything like this in his entire life. But then, Jim had never been this in love or been so very loved in all his existence.

Controlled Vulcans?

How had this secret been kept—that Vulcans, who publicly prided themselves regarding their emotional control, were just the opposite when it came to sex? They were beyond measure the universe’s greatest lovers even without Pon Farr, if they were all as vigorous as this particular incredible specimen.

A line from an old cowboy song kept running through Jim’s mind: _I feel sorry for anyone who isn’t me tonight_.

How did he ever get so lucky, what had he ever done in his entire life to deserve Spock as his lover and mate?

And more importantly, how soon could their _forever_ begin? A lifetime with Spock could never be enough and they had been through so much for so long, it was their time now. Jim was anxious to start their life together. No more waiting.

Well, waiting just a little while. He was kind of busy right at the moment.

Jim’s ability to reason and breathe were long gone memories. His entire existence was being lavished right now inside his intended’s fevered mouth. Spock was wildly devouring everything that Jim was. The courageous, strong hero captain of Starfleet’s flagship was now nothing more than a panting, quivering captive, his groans turning into screaming cries of release, as not even Spock’s playful taunting could hold Jim back any longer. Jim had no idea how he could have that much left in his body, but Spock was struggling to swallow fast enough to contain all of his life fluids. And yet, Spock almost did it, right to the last drop Spock could suck from him, except for a little that escaped around his lips.

And that decadent sight was a picture Jim would never forget as long as he lived, marking the very first time Spock sucked him off.

Jim reached down and pulled the contented Vulcan up to his face and tasted himself in their kiss. As Spock hummed into Jim’s mouth, Jim vowed he would make sure after a few more hours sleep he would be the one waking up Spock with his tongue.

 ----------<><><><><>\----------

“Jim, there is no one around us for miles and the force field is protecting us from roaming wildlife. Are you positive it would be important for me to wear the phaser and holster, even though I am not wearing clothes? I will only be gone a few minutes while I feed and water the horses.”

“Oh, absolutely, Mr. Spock. I cannot impress on you strongly enough the importance of safety first. Here, turn around for me. Let me just make sure that you have it secured correctly.”

Jim watched Spock slowly turn a 360, Spock making sure Jim’s eyes didn’t miss an inch.

“Nope, Mr. Spock. Come here, I need to adjust the back.”

Jim rose up on his knees as Spock came to stand before him. Jim turned Spock around, enjoying his eye level sight of tight, perfect Vulcan ass. Jim grabbed both Spock's cheeks and squeezed and kneaded them, drawing a slight moan from Spock’s throat, spreading him slightly as his thumbs and tongue slid deep inside his crevice, tickling the tight puckered spot there.

"Captain, you make me almost believe in miracles. Nothing in the charted universe could compare to your brilliant mind that comes up with so many ways to be sexually creative. You know though, you did not have to attempt to trick me. You had only to ask. My heart is yours, as is my..."

"Your ass is a miracle, Mr. Spock. And a gift that keeps on giving—for a long time, I hope."

Jim gave one last flicking kiss and smacked Spock hard across the butt. "That...is for spoiling the mood."

Spock turned around, his steel-hard cock right at Jim's eye level.

“Really, Captain? I do apologize. I do also apologize for that small amount of drool developing at the right corner of your lips.

"And back to the subject at hand. Jim, why do you insist I wear _your_ holster instead of mine? I believe you must be even more incorrigible than I originally suspected.”

“Just my dick is, Babe. The rest of me is pure…well, okay, you’re right, I am. Just…hurry back! I'm in a _very_ forgiving mood!”

There was no way after this past night of vigorous love making that Jim should be able to get anywhere near aroused again. And yet, there it popped right up again, with just one glance at a very delicious, gorgeous x-rated Spock wearing nothing but Jim’s holster. And from now on, every time Jim strapped that holster on, he’d be reminded of this moment and the sight of Spock wearing it.

  ----------<><><><><>\----------

Jim had decided neither his mind nor his body could survive an entire day of lovemaking this soon—the mind damn willing, but the flesh weak. He would have to spend a day hydrating and replenishing his carbs or he’d end up in medbay before shore leave time was over. And he needed to concentrate on regaining the use of his legs.

They decided to cook a decadently huge breakfast and then saddle up and do some exploring today. After all, the horses were here so they might as well enjoy them.

Before they could even hit the trail, though, worried Doctor Mom had to check back in on Jim.

“So, how’s the trip going so far, aside from you and Spock almost ending up as a bear’s dinner, and it eating your prized jewelry instead?”

“Hey, Bones! How’s Georgia? How’s Joanna? I was a bit too busy to ask you last time I saw you."

“Jo and I are having a great time together. I’ll fill you in about everything and show you the holos when we get back to the ship. And you and the hobgoblin?”

“We’ve been struggling to come up with ways to not get bored.”

“Ha…ha. Pull back on the subtext, Kid. Come on, Jim. Are you guys gonna make a go of this thing between you?”

“Yeah, he said yes. I said, hell, yes. A bunch of times, as a matter of fact!”

“Well, congratulations to you both, then. It's about time. You two have been mooning over each other for quite awhile now. So have you set a stardate?”

“No, but soon. We want to make it official soon as possible, and then we’ll have a big bonding ceremony on New Vulcan.”

“So how does it feel, Jim, to finally have the love of your life?”

“Paradise, Bones. I can truthfully say that for the first time in my life, I am happy.”

**\---------- <><><><><>\----------**

  

**Chapter 8: I Will Be Here**

 

“Well, Spock, our last morning of vacation. Any requests before we break camp and head back down the mountain?”

“I have never found interest in shore leave except as it provided more time for meditation and catching up on research. I do believe, however, this is the least I have meditated in my entire life and yet, perhaps the most I have ever researched. I find it has been both exhausting and exhilarating. A most fascinating dichotomy.”

"And just remember, Commander, research is a lifelong pursuit. You never know when a new development might pop up." Jim winked and drew Spock into his arms, looking up into his eyes. “If I weren’t so sore, I’d fear this had all been just a dream I’d never want to wake from.”

“The stars in your dreams have always called to you, and always will. But this time, you will not return to them alone.

"Last evening when we were lying in the grass gazing at the sky, and you saw the flash of a meteor burning in the atmosphere, you said something about making a wish. What did you mean?”

“Something we ‘hopeless romantics’ on Earth say, Spock. We call it a shooting star and we always make a wish on it when we see one.”

“For what did you wish?”

“I’m not sure I’m supposed to tell you. But I guess it’s not like blowing out birthday candles.”

“Birthday candles, Captain?”

“Sure, Spock. It's an old Earth custom. When we have a birthday, we make a cake, put candles on it and…oh, never mind, one Earth tradition lesson at a time!" He squeezed Spock a little tighter.

“I wished that you would someday feel like making wishes, and that all of your wishes would come true.”

“Interesting. Is your wish not supposed to be something personal that _you_ want?” Spock cocked his head to the side in that most enduring habit of his.

“Trust me, Spock, all my wishes came true when you told me you love me. I can’t think of one thing more I could ever wish for after this. I have it all—you, and the Enterprise, and the stars.”

As their mouths again became as one, small raindrops began to splash in their hair and eyelashes, surprising them apart.

“A fitting ending, huh?” Jim huffed. “Time to don the rain gear again.

“By the way, Commander, did I tell you how much I love that leather hat on you? How about when we get back, you model just the hat along with the holster again for me?” Jim winked, eyes full of mischief, as Spock definitely neither blushed green nor rolled his eyes.

"Better yet, Captain, how about we both do?"

\----------<><><><><>\----------

As the rain thickened and it became more difficult to keep the windshield from fogging up, the deep ruts in the old, barely-maintained dirt road filled with water.  Spock was concerned with the very real threat of the vehicle being out of control as they descended the mountain.

“Jim, should we pull over and wait until the rain ceases?”

“I’m not sure it will cease any time soon. Once it starts like this, it often doesn’t stop raining all day, and that means the road will just keep getting worse by the minute. I’m thinking it will be safest to keep moving while we can.”

Jim could tell the horses were reacting to all the bumps and little slips, as their shifting caused the trailer to jerk more, destabilizing the truck and creating apprehension.

As though it were the Enterprise on a critical mission, the captain switched into command mode, once again in his element of focused concentration.

“Spock, call Scotty and see if there are any security officers back from shore leave yet. We’re going to unload the horses, and I want you and one of the officers to walk them down to the main road while I drive the rest of the way."

"Jim, I would be capable of wrangling them both without aid."

"Wrangling, Spock? Listen to you being all authentic cowboyish! But seriously, I don’t want you to handle both of them. They or you could slip, Babe—and this isn't just us slipping around while making love in the lake. With their combined weights, they could easily take you down with them. It will be treacherous enough just controlling one at a time. I've got to get us all off this mountain safely. The way they’re moving back there and shifting their weight, they’re causing us to sway, and if that happened at the narrowest part of the road, they could throw us all over the edge.

“And we can’t use the transporter with them—too much chance they’d damage something. We have over 400 crew members beaming back to the ship today. Maintaining the integrity of the transporter and the safety of the ship and crew takes precedence over everything else.”

Jim stopped the truck, jumping out to unload Wildfire and Loopy, as Spock was quickly joined by Lieutenant Hampton, a security officer who had come back to the Enterprise early to help with uploading supplies for the engineering department. He had not taken time to acquire rain gear before beaming down to help, so he was already drenched.

“Stay in communication with me and the ship and watch your step, gentlemen. I’ll see you at the bottom where solid pavement begins.”

Jim slid back under the wheel and eased the truck and trailer down the left side of the road, furthest from the steep right edge, trying to keep from burning out the brakes by riding them too often, and hoping he would meet no oncoming traffic. Sections of the road wide enough to pass another vehicle safely were few and far between here, and it was too muddy and slick for backing up very far without some real experience, which Jim didn’t have. It was going to be a long, slippery three miles for all of them.

\----------<><><><><>\----------

When Jim reached the area where the dirt road ended and pavement began, he found an area wide enough to park and secure the truck and trailer. Pulling out his communicator, he asked Spock, "How is everything going up there, Commander?”

“Lieutenant Hamilton and I are slowly but effectively leading the animals to you.” Spock sounded confident but vigilant.

“Keep your comm open—I’ll be there in a moment.” Jim contacted the Enterprise transporter chief, now at his post beaming aboard crew members as they reported in from their various vacation sites. “Chief, lock onto Mr. Spock’s communicator coordinates and beam me to his location. After I’m secured there, you can beam Lieutenant Hampton back up. I’ll take over for him down here.”

“Aye, Captain. Coordinates locked in. On your command.”

“Thanks, Chief. Energize.”

Jim appeared a few seconds later beside the two horses and reached to take the reins from the security officer. “Thanks so much, Lieutenant. I’ll take her the rest of the way, and we’ll see you back on board in a few hours.”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Ok, Chief, Lock on to Hampton. Energize.”

As he disappeared in a swirl of light, Spock turned to Jim. “I was apprehensive about your safety. Watching you drive away slipping and sliding as you did was alarming.”

Jim reached his arm around Spock and gave him a quick squeeze. “It was slow but there were no problems at all. Let’s get these beauties down the hill and back to their home where they belong.”

\----------<><><><><>\----------

After the commanders had returned the animals and all the equipment to their proper owners, Jim and Spock stood together on the wooden porch of the old stables in Pecos. The two rugged horsemen, all decked out in their cowboy rain gear and leather hats, looked just as they did their first evening on the mountain when they walked in the rain.

Except this time, it was obvious things had changed. They stood closer, looked more often into each other’s faces, which now displayed a week's worth of beard stubble, and their gloved fingers were tightly intertwined.

“Well, Mr. Spock, that was quite an adventure. And now—your place or mine?”

“Ours, Captain,” Spock answered as he bent down slightly, then realized he could not reach Jim’s mouth while they wore their hats bumping into each other.

“Fascinating. How did your 1800's Earth cowboys manage to kiss each other with these hats in the way?”

“Very privately, Mr. Spock. Believe me—discretion was the better part of valor. It was a different world then. What do you say, let’s go home?” Spock squeezed Jim’s hand to express his approval.

Kirk commed the transporter chief for their last time from the Land of Enchantment. “Two to beam up.”

\----------<><><><><>\----------

When the captain and his first officer arrived on the transporter platform, the two men were soaked, muddy, and smelled like horses, and yet the captain was flashing his million-credit smile, Spock appearing very at ease by his side. They looked forward to sharing their first warm shower and bed together.

But before they could even reach the transporter room door, Scotty came charging through, muttering something unintelligible about a cargo shipment containing all the wrong size replacement parts for something, and why after volunteering to work through his shore leave time should he have to be the one to deal with Starfleet’s incompetence.

“Scotty, good to see you, too!” Jim laughed. “Lead the way and we’ll take care of it for you.”

“No, Captain, you just got back. It’s my worry, I’ll handle it.”

“Not a chance, Mr. Scott. Just take us to your shipment and Spock and I will deal with the problem.”

“Well, if you insist, Captain. I was hoping for a wee bit of time off this evening to prepare us for leaving orbit in the morning.”

The captain and first officer, still in their rain garb, followed Scotty toward the Engineering section where as soon as the door slid open, they were confronted with the combined shouts of “SURPRISE!” and applause and laughter. The bridge crew, plus various other close friends, were all wearing conspiratorial smiles, exploding with excitement at the news of the engagement of their captain and first officer.

Jim and Spock were clearly surprised as they smiled and glanced at each other. Jim held his hands up to tamp down the deafening exuberance. “How did you even know yet? We were going to make an announcement later!” Jim, of course, knew the answer before he asked. Ship scuttlebutt may not always be accurate, but it for damn sure was always swift.

Nyota was the one who answered first. “Have you ever known Leonard McCoy to keep a secret like ever, about anything, much less something this huge?” She reached up to hug first Spock and then Jim, offering her congratulations to them both and a glass of champagne to Jim.

“Watch it, Uhura. I’m not the only one who spreads the joy around this ship,” Bones smiled, mock-scolding her for outing him. “Here, Mr. Spock, a glass of non-alcoholic bubbly for you, too. Only the best for our grooms-to-be.”

Murmurs of _hear, hear_ rumbled through the crowd of friends, the joy of approval almost palpable.

“This calls for a speech, Captain,” McCoy prodded, whispering sideways at Jim, "You two smell like horseshit, by the way."

Bones continued, louder. “I do believe you have an _official_ announcement to make.” The crowd buzzed in definite agreement.

“All right, all right. But just a sec, can we do something with these?” Jim removed his hat and coat with Spock following suit, Jim laughing in an entirely new way no one but Spock had ever heard. Chekov practically tripped over himself to be the first to take their gear and head to disbursements.

“I hope everyone had a great and enjoyable shore leave. I’m sure Mr. Spock and I are the only ones who came close to being eaten by a savage beast.” Ripples of laughter ran through the group.

“There will be more details later after we’ve cleaned up and prepared for launch tomorrow, but First Officer Spock and I have come to realize we’re much better together than otherwise.”

“Oh, good Lord, Jim. What the hell?” Dr. McCoy interrupted, having run out of patience with his best friend’s slow burn language.

“Hey, everybody!" Bones shouted as he turned and lifted his glass. "Our captain and first officer have finally admitted to each other what the rest of us have known forever. They’re crazy about each other and they’re getting hitched and bonded! Join me in a toast to our commanding officers. May they live long and prosper in love with each other. To Captain James T. Kirk and First Officer Spock!”

Cries of _hear, hear_ again rang through the crowd as they clanked their glasses together in salute, enjoying the taste of authentic champagne. As the cheering softened, Nyota stepped up to make an announcement.

“Captain, Mr. Spock, we have a little surprise for you. Christine, would you bring it in?”

Nurse Chapel wheeled in a huge cart filled by a half white, half chocolate bear-shaped cake, decorated to look like it was wearing a cowboy hat and tuxedo, complete with two decorative fake silver rings hanging from its teeth, as it proclaimed congratulations for the commanding officers. The final touch was the two bobble head figures, one in gold shirt, the other in blue, which decorated the belly button of the bear.

The crowd chuckled and applauded, as Spock's eyebrow cocked and Jim joined in the laughter and applause, eyes sparkling blue diamonds once again. He hugged Spock around the waist, an embrace his first officer discreetly returned.

“Hold on, everyone. There is one more surprise and then we'll cut the cake,” Bones announced loudly. He presented Jim and Spock with a small, decorative bag. “Go ahead, you two. Open it.” Spock held the bag, as Jim reached deep inside. He brought out a small box wrapped in silver.

“I believe maybe you should be the one to open this.” Jim placed the box in Spock’s hand, really giving him no choice.

As he unwrapped and opened the box, there were Jim’s original matching platinum wedding bands, now encased together in a small crystal display. The crowd noises turned to oohs and awws.

"Don't get too excited about it, everybody. Since these rings really have been where no man has gone before, we'll be enjoying them preserved like this and get new ones to actually wear at a later date. Thank you all so much. This is beautiful. Scotty, when were they found?”

“They completed their journey two days ago. The Enterprise monitored them and the beasty, and as soon as they could tell the rings were finally immobile, I beamed them up and got them sterilized and set in glass, as Dr. McCoy instructed.

"It was the least I could do, after mistakenly beaming them along with the bear.”

Jim chortled as Spock held up the tiny display case, merely adding, “Fascinating.”

\----------<><><><><>\----------

“Spoooooooock…” Jim cried hoarsely into Spock’s neck, rocking his chest down against the soft hair of his bondmate-husband's, the Vulcan’s long legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper. Spock’s fingers pressed against Jim’s meld points as Jim pumped his writhing, panting Vulcan, both teetering on the very edge of sexual sanity.

Yet again claiming the outwardly composed Vulcan in the name of Earth, and Humanity, and puppies, and chocolate truffles, and that weird piece of fuzz over on the desk there, Jim once again erupted a seemingly endless stream against Spock’s prostate. In answer, Jim felt his Vulcan shudder and groan as Jim’s long, deft fingers massaged and stroked the double ridged shaft.

No matter how Spock tried to hold back his body's response, with his Human rubbing him thusly it was a goal simply impossible to attain. Spock became Jim’s willing accoutrement, joining with his own cries of ecstasy as he glazed their chests with a warm, wet tribute to his captain's prowess and expertise in Vulcan cock wrangling.

"Commander. Cock wrangling?" Within their glowing and thriving bond, Jim could not help but be aware of Spock's thoughts and appreciation.

Spock playfully rolled Jim's back to the mattress, pressing over him, his lips to Jim's ear.

"After a period of recovery, I will show you Vulcan cock wrangling. Indeed, I may introduce you to an entire rodeo, I believe it was called."

"God, you are one sweet pillow-talking hombre, Mr. Spock. You know, I was thinking. After our incredible time together on the mountain, how about for our anniversary every year from now on, we return to the Wilderness and..."

"No."

\----------<><><><><>\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to eveningstar10 with the author's gratitude for your support and great kindness. I wanted you to have a copy!
> 
> Fic to be orphaned upon posting.  
> (I apologize for not thinking to do that in the first place.)


End file.
